USS Probationer
by Blue Shadow X13
Summary: The stories of a new crew exploring the infinite boundaries of space. Captain Walther Frost and his crew of the U.S.S. Probationer set off to explore both the universe and themselves. Original Characters (OC/OFC/OMC),. Character Death (confirmed). Rated M for prohable upcoming violence, , and potentially other adult things


**I'm somewhat inspired to try and write a story in the Star trek universe, containing an original crew and new adventures. I hope you like it**

* * *

Captain Walther Frost walked out of the admiral's office. He was a 32 year old human male, white skin and brown hair, about 1 meter and 90 centimeters tall. He still was amazed by the news the admiral has just given him. He just had got command of his own ship due to his excellent performance on his former post on the U.S.S. Tesla, which he server for 4 years as first officer. As excited as he was about gaining his new command, he also realized the responsibilities they had just given him. No experienced superior officers to lean on, no he was now fully responsible for the lives of his crew, no less than 746 men and women. It plagued Walther for a second, but he soon decided that this kind of doubt in his own capacities would be neither beneficiary to the crew nor himself.

He wanted to call his wife to tell her about his new command, but he realized he had to get to work first. Starfleet had assigned a crew including several officers to his ship, but there still were ones he was hoping to get in on his new adventure, old crewmates, friends and even several persons he had met during his previous missions.

Once he had come back to his temporal quarters, at which he had slept since the admiral's request to come back to Jupiter Station to evaluate his next assignment, he immediately accessed his terminal. "Computer, I wish to contact Lieutenant Paul Maas, U.S.S. Tesla" Walther said to the terminal. It was 1.30 at night but Walther was sure Lt. Maas would not be sleeping yet. A few seconds later Lt. Maas answered, a 27 year old Human male, short black hair and had a lightly tanned skin tone. "Walther, what can I do for you?" Lt. Maas said with excitement of seeing his friend, "I've heard you were given your very own command, is that true?". "It seems you are getting the news as fast as I am" Captain Frost responded, "Once again I have to tell you are right again". "Congratulations" Lt. Maas Responded, "I'm guessing you are looking for someone suicidal enough to wage his life under your command?". "I guess that means you are volunteering for this suicide mission? , Captain Frost inquired. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" Lt. Maas responded. They continued their chat for half an hour then it was time to say goodbye for the moment being. "I'll see you in three days, Paul" Captain Frost. "Until then" Paul Maas responded.

"Crazy same old Paul" Captain Frost thought. He remember the days he served with his friend. Anyone would describe Paul Maas as a really crazy person, but also a person you could depend on when you would really need him. His vision on life and everything happening around is was far from how everyone else envisioned it. Paul Maas had his own perspective on things, a perspective that sometimes made other doubt his mental stability, yet nobody has ever been able to prove him wrong in an argument at that, no matter how logical their arguments were. He'd always into some form of circular or paradoxical reasoning and then point out where that went wrong. Paul would even gloat to Walther about Vulcans being unable to prove him wrong. Yet, however crazy most people said he was, everybody respected him, and everyone knew he was someone true to his word and his friends. Therefore Captain Frost was very pleased gaining Lt. Maas as member of his senior crew, someone familiar he know he could count on and was not afraid to give his opinion in any situation..

Then Captain Frost made another call to a medical officer of the U.S.S. Tesla, a Vulcan female named Kuvet. The Vulcan had treated him in sickbay several times before, and Captain Frost knew he preferred to see a familiar face when he would need any medical care. It did not take long to persuade the Vulcan that a promotion to chief medical officer of a starship would be the logical step to advance her career.

As soon as the conversation ended Captain Frost went on to call another of the Tesla's crew, A Tellarite Engineer called Pela. The woman answered the call within several seconds, "This is Pela speaking, what can I do for you?". "How would a short person like you like a higher position?" Captain Frost responded. Normally this would have been an inappropriate response, but Tellarites however loved insults to start a conversation if they did not have anything better to argue about. "You have my attention" Pela responded slightly pleased. The conversation went on for fifteen minutes. Afterward Captain Frost was pleased to have found himself a new Engineering officer. With Starfleet having assigned him a first officer, his chief of security and chief Science Officer. All that was left to do was assigning a new chief tactical officer, and he had just a person at mind for that.

"Computer, contact Lieutenant Commander Sophia Black" Walther commanded the computer terminal. A short while later a brown woman, 25 years of age, with long black hair appeared on the screen. "Commander Frost, It has been a long while since we have last seen, is there anything I can help you with?" she said. "It is Captain Frost now, and I was wondering if I could put your talents to use", the captain responded. He had met her 7 years ago, at the U.S.S. Orange during the Dominion war, where she had proven her tactical skills by forcing two Jem'Hadar vessels into destroying each other during the dominion war, seconds after forcefully taking the position of her deceased superior that died in that same battle. Captain Frost knew for sure he could use someone like her to safeguard the lives of his new crew, and luckily for him he found her willing to take the position of Chief Tactical,

It was 3.20 in the morning, and Walther was about to make the last call of the night, the one to his wife Katherina, when someone rang the bell to his door. "Enter" Captain Frost said, and a young Andorian female, dressed in a Starfleet uniform entered his room. Her light blue face was clearly visible in the somewhat dim lighting of the room. "I'm sorry to come by so late, I hope I didn't wake you?" She said. "Not, at all. I was just rounding up some business" captain Frost responded "I am captain Walther Frost, how can I be of service?". "I am Commander Talia Vohl" She responded "And I have been assigned as your first officer". 

* * *

**That was the intro chapter 1 I hope you liked it. I's love to see your thought on what i've got so far. I know the chapter ended a bit in the middle of a conversation but im still working out the Talia character or what should happen in the short term**


End file.
